Tanks are often positioned outside residential and commercial structures for storing fuel, water and other liquids and gases. For example, propane used for cooking, heating and other purposes is often stored in a tank positioned next to an exterior wall of a structure.
While necessary to the operation and activity within the structure, such tanks are often relatively unsightly. As a result, vegetation is often planted to provide a visual barrier with respect to the tank. However, vegetation often does not provide a suitable visual barrier, and can impede access to the tank for delivery and maintenance. Sometimes, home and business owners erect a stockade or other fence around the tank to provide a visual barrier. The cost and time associated with installing such a fence, and the restriction to tank access the fence imposes, makes this approach to tank screening less than optimal. In some cases, the appearance of a tank near a structure may be a sufficiently negative proposition that individuals will refuse to install a tank even when needed.